Tarde De Lluvia
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: De buenos amigos que somos, no podría pensar en el como algo más ¿O no? - En ese momento lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era la respiración de ambos y la lluvia caer sobre el techo. - Espero que les guste!


**Bueno este es mi primer fic.**

**En cursiva los pensamientos, y entre paréntesis mis comentarios :D**

**Tarde De Lluvia.**

_De buenos amigos que somos, no podría pensar en el como algo más ¿o no?_

_Cada vez que lo siento cerca, mi corazón late sin parar, mis manos sudan y siento ganas de tirármele encima y abrazarlo, es algo inevitable, después de tantos momentos que hemos vivido juntos se me hace raro pensar en el como algo más, pero es la pura realidad._

_Cuando hablamos y reímos, me siento reconfortable y segura, el es mi protector, lo se, me lo dijo el mismo, en ese entonces creí que lo decía por un juego, hasta que me di cuenta que eso no tenia nada de juego, al decírmelo lo hizo con su mirada fría, supe que quizás no se trataba de un simple juego._

_Me pregunte varias veces por que el había hecho esa promesa extraña, aun sabiendo que yo me podía cuidar sola. Sus palabras fueron sinceras y únicas, las sentí de una manera extraña que no se pueden explicar con palabras, me dio seguridad en ese entonces, y después de todo lo que paso con Aizen, todo se hizo más claro y realista. Recuerdo que, después de la guerra de invierno, había caído en un coma profundo y cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue su mirada azul-turquesa, sus ojos por primera vez estaban en un tono de desborde de felicidad. Desde entonces nos hicimos aun más unidos._

_Desde entonces, también, no me siento igual cuando estoy con el, y vuelvo a lo mismo del principio. Quiero de una vez por todas decirle lo que de verdad siento por el, ya me decidí, sin importar lo que el me diga después._

La chica de ojos marrones salio de sus pensamientos, tomando coraje, se paro de su escritorio y salio a la división de su amigo de toda la vida. Podía sentir lo tensa que estaba en ese momento, repitiéndose lo que le diría en el momento en el que lo tenga en frente. Fue en ese momento que freno en seco y miro al cielo, era un día gris, estaba por llover, y en efecto, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella, bajo la mirada nuevamente, y se regreso de nuevo a su división, quizá aun no era el momento indicado para eso.

Llego pero se quedo ahí afuera, se sentó en el piso del pasillo de madera, bajo en techo que lo cubría, respiro hondo y abrazo sus piernas, mientras continuaba mirando y escuchando la lluvia caer. En ese momento siente que alguien llega a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos, voltea la cabeza hacia esa persona y mira hacia arriba para ver quien era. Se sorprendió, su amor (aun secreto) y amigo de la infancia la veía confundido desde arriba. Se agacho y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar – le dijo en su tono de siempre, frío y algo preocupado.

- ¿Y tu qué? También te puedes resfriar – le pregunto aun mirando la lluvia.

-¿Es broma verdad? – le dijo en tono de ironía- sabes que a mi no me afecta mucho la lluvia que digamos.

- Si, quizás ya debería entrar… - lo mira algo desconcertada- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Vine a verte…

- ¿Con esta lluvia?

- Ya te lo dije, yo me puedo resguardar bien de la lluvia.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – termino de preguntar nuevamente.

- Vine a ver como estabas, no te he visto en todo el día y eso no es muy normal en ti, normalmente vas todos los días a mi división y hablamos.

- Si, hoy tuve mucho trabajo, no pude ir, lo siento, y díselo a Rangiku-san también.

- Después yo soy el adicto al trabajo – dijo en tono divertido.

Deja escapar una débil risa – Tu ya lo dijiste una vez, si te la pasas todo el día trabajando es por culpa de Rangiku. Así que no te culpes por tener una teniente perezosa Shiro-chan.

- ¡Es capitán Hitsugaya! Deja ese apodo ridículo, moja camas – le dijo en tono de regaño.

- Deja de llamarme así Shiro-chan – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Con que… hoy estabas por ir a mi escuadrón pero te arrepentiste y te regresaste ¿no?

-¡¿Qué? – dijo confundida. ¿Acaso la había visto?

- Te vi cuando venia para aquí. ¿Te regresaste por que llovía?

- ah…- comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- s.s...Si… justo comenzó a llover y no quería mojarme.

- claro… y luego viniste y te sentaste aquí a tomar frío… -dijo en tono sarcástico.

- bien… - dijo en tono de resignación.

Toshiro se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarla – vamos adentro o terminaras resfriándote.

Momo acepto su mano y se paro, pero quedo con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el.

- Nada, vamos adentro- dijo levantando la vista y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron al lugar donde la chica vivía, ella se sentó en el sofá de la sala, el tomo una manta que había sobre este y envolvió a la muchacha con ella, por más que ella diga que no, el sabia mejor que nadie que se estaba resistiendo a comenzar a temblar.

- gracias – le agradeció ella después de que le puso la manta encima.

- no hay de que, sabes que no tienes que pasar frío después andas estornudando y temblando como una hoja – le regaño.

- si, lo se, es que… no se por que me quede ahí, supongo que fue por que creí inconcientemente que la lluvia dejaría de caer pronto.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, los cuales fueron más que eternos para Hinamori. El pensaba y pensaba, hace ya mucho tiempo tenia ese sentimiento de preocupación por ella, pero ahora, después de lo vivido por Aizen, algo era distinto, muchas veces se lo había preguntado antes y ahora estaba seguro de ello, se había enamorado de ella, de Momo, su mejor amiga de siempre, por más que ni el mismo se lo haya creído al principio, pero también esa era la causa por la cual el estaba allí sentado en el mismo sofá y en la misma sala que ella, vino a decirle de este nuevo sentimiento que apareció ahora, después de muchos años.

- quería decirte algo – dijo el al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿De que me hablas Hitsugaya-kun? –pregunto curiosa.

- la principal razón por la cual vine aquí…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- yo también tenia…que, decirte… algo- dijo casi ruborizándose por completo al tener la mirada del chico en ella, aun así no despego la vista de sus ojos, tenían algo parecido a un imán que no la dejaban despegarse de la mirada de el - dime tu primero…- le dijo ella.

- bueno… quería decirte que, estoy…- ¡No es tiempo para empezar a tartamudear! Se dijo así mismo, la miro y dijo -…Te quiero – dijo finalmente, dejando aparecer un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Momo sonrió cuando lo escucho decir lo que ella había intentado decirle a el desde hace ya unos días -…yo también te quiero Shiro-chan – le dijo ella todavía sonriendo.

Haciendo caso omiso al modo en como lo llamó, se acerco hasta por fin chocar sus labios con los de ella, un beso calido, sincero y apasionado, muy deseado por los dos. El beso fue intensificado, el la tomo por la nuca para acercarla más y ella llevo sus manos al cuello de el para, de igual forma, intensificar más el beso y acercarlo más a ella, el chico termino encima de ella y no le dieron ni la más minima importancia, hasta que fue necesario el oxigeno para los pulmones. Rompieron el beso, ella se ruborizo, a el se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en los labios y se movió a un lado, dándole minima importancia al rubor de Momo. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro y a mirarla a los ojos intensamente, y ella al igual que antes se sintió imantada a esos ojos azul-turquesa.

Ella lo cubrió a el con la manta y se quedaron mirando así por un rato, Toshiro volvió a acariciar el rostro de la chica y esta puso su mano encima de la de el, haciendo que pueda sentir el calor del muchacho. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo una persona tan fría podía llegar a emanar tanto calor? Un momento después ambos comenzaron a sentir que sus ojos pesaban.

- Te amo Momo – dijo este antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Yo también te amo – dijo la muchacha ya con los ojos cerrados y a punto de quedarse dormida.

En ese instante los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, acostados y enfrentados. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes y la lluvia caer sobre el techo.

**FIN.**

**¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Un beso.**


End file.
